SiriLu: The Untold Stories of Remus and Sirius
by Deny-33
Summary: This is a collection of sometimes cute and sometimes smutty slash fiction of Lupin and Sirius. None are connected unless otherwise stated. Slash! RLSB and occasionally RLSS because I can't help myself.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, things, etc. in its association. They belong to Jo Rowling and many of us are forever in envy of her ideas.**

**I am _merely_ making her characters do naughty things to one another.**

* * *

The following chapters are a collection of separate stories involving the love between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Some are cute and some are smutty. The overall rating will be M for safety. I will inform you at the beginning of each chapter if any are add-ons to other chapters. Each of these stories are inspired by single words or quotes. I will try oh so very hard to actually continue with this…. I am very bad at keeping with stories. In fact, Siri-Lu began back in December 2006….but! Like I said, I'm going to try and reviews definitely help.

So, enjoy and if you can, review:


	2. Word: Adjust

**[Word: Adjust  
Rating: G/PG...I dunno.  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
P.O.V.: 3rd Person**

**A/N: This is between the two before they've formed any sort of sexual/mutual relationship.  
This whole story felt delicate and so it turned out differently than I expected.  
I like how it was written. I could have done better. Nevertheless... enjoy. It's _cute_ if anything.**

* * *

Remus growled as his knees hit the tiled flooring of the Prefect's bathroom. He hated this. It stung so terribly...but it was the only way. 

It was the only way his scars would heal as smooth as possible. True, they would never heal entirely but this helped.

It was a potion that one could apply to self-inflicted werewolf wounds that would help the wounds heal quicker and smoother than they would have if nothing had been applied. It stung so badly that it sent Remus to the ground every time. He would clutch at the ground and grind his teeth as the ointment took its sweet time.

As the pain subsided, Remus turned his hip and took a seat on the flooring. He stared vacantly at the pipes. He wondered what time it was. Late, was all he could guess. It was probably past curfew. He had to do this at late hours, however, so no one would see him healing his mysterious wounds.

He turned his attention to the clothes he had discarded before applying the medicine. They laid in a crumpled pile several feet away.

He was so tired.

In a moment of vulnerability, he began to cry silently to himself. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to turn into a werewolf again. He didn't want to have to spend two weeks after the transformation healing his wounds with a potion that caused him more pain than the initial wound did only to transform again two weeks later. Lather, rinse, repeat. He choked on his own tears. He didn't want to adjust to this.

He heard the portrait entrance open. His back went erect and immediately reached for his clothes.

"Remus?"

The werewolf turned to see Sirius standing only a few feet away.

"I noticed you weren't in bed and - are you alright?" Sirius' eyes were wide with concern.

Remus' entire lower mandible trembled. As if the night couldn't be worse. It began with a painful healing process and was now gradually sliding into an embarrassing encounter with his best friend. And to add a cherry to it all, Remus was naked. Several more tears slid down his face; he turned his attention away from Sirius.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered. Remus hid his face in his arms as they rested against his knees.

Sirius stepped forward to the pile of clothes. He bent down and picked up Remus' shirt and cloak which were entangled. He knelt to Remus' side.

"I shouldn't have given you the...the password..." Remus' teeth were chattering. It was a rather cold night.

"Don't be silly, Moony," Sirius touched Remus' elbow. Remus pulled away. Sirius sighed.

Sirius stared down at the clothes he had grabbed. He decided the shirt was useless and tossed it aside. Remus was being far too stubborn to allow him to try and put a shirt back on him.

"Let me help you," Sirius whispered. Remus looked up at him; his face was red with embarrassment.

Sirius held out Remus' cloak and let it flutter loose and open. He then wrapped it around Remus' shoulders.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Moony," Sirius said softly; he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Remus' light brown hair.

Remus then reached out and grabbed around Sirius' neck, pulling him into an almost awkward hug. Sirius adjusted his body for comfort and wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus immediately felt warmer and relaxed himself against Sirius' body.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," Remus sniffed. "I should get dressed...this is probably unusual."

"Don't worry about it," Sirius replied, pulling Remus closer to him.

Their embrace lasted for several minutes, Sirius never minding a moment of it. It ended when Sirius noticed the container of a clear ointment Remus appeared to have been using.

"What is that stuff?" he asked. His voice was so low that if Remus hadn't had his head on Sirius' shoulder, he would not have heard him at all.

Remus pulled out of the hug. He wrapped his cloak around him tightly.

"It helps my wounds," Remus began to shiver again. "In the long run."

"Oh. Is this why you're often not around at nighttime?"

Remus nodded.

"I don't want to be me anymore, Padfoot," Remus whispered moments later.

"Nonsense. You don't want to be werewolf anymore, and that's only half of you," Sirius looked at his friend sadly.

"I want to quit. Resign. Check out early," Remus' eyes filled with tears again.

"I think we all do sometimes." Sirius's eyes were still sad. "I'm not comparing any of us to what you have to deal with but, I mean, I guess... you're not alone."

Remus hugged his knees and shook violently.

Sirius did something unexpected then. He crawled closer to and kissed the side of Remus' mouth.

"You know I love you, mate." He wrapped his arms around Remus again, this time more from the side.

"I know you do," Remus sighed and turned his head to rest it upon Sirius' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and everything seemed to feel better as Sirius' warmth filled his own body.

"Let's go back."

Sirius stood up held onto Remus as he did so, helping Remus stand up with him. Sirius picked up all of Remus' belongings while Remus wrapped his cloak around his naked body. The left together slowly.

They arrived to a quiet dormitory, filled with soft breathing.

"Thanks, Pads," Remus sniffed and rubbed lightly at his eyes.

"It was nothing," Sirius dropped the container of container of ointment along with the clothes next to Remus' trunk.

"Well, goodnight." Sirius looked Remus in the eyes. Remus nodded sadly.

Sirius collapsed on his bed moments later and just as sleep took dominance over his consciousness, he felt pressure on his mattress.

His eyes fluttered open to see Remus sitting on the edge of the bed, now clothed in his pajamas, however.

"Moony?"

"Can I..." Remus began, his voice sounded crackly. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Sirius? Please?"

Sirius nodded and as Remus twisted his body to crawl into Sirius' bed, Sirius opened his covers up so Remus could do so.

Immediately, Remus felt warm again. He snuggled into Sirius' chest.

Sirius' body stiffened slightly, overcome with Remus' sudden touchyness.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered. He touched Remus' cheek. Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes.

"I..." Sirius forgot what he was going to say as he looked into Remus' sad, amber eyes. He hardly hesitated before leaning down and kissing the side of Remus' mouth for the second time that night.

This time Remus moved slightly so that their mouths met full on. Sirius pulled away slowly.

"Padfoot?" Remus whispered, as he looked at his friend who's gaze didn't meet his own.

"Ssh," Sirius replied. He reached out beyond Remus and grabbed his wand off his bedside table. He whispered a spell underneath his breath and closed the curtains around his bed fully. He set his wand back down and looked back down at Remus. Sirius hesitated before slowly leaning down once again and met his lips with Remus'.

They shared light, friendly kisses. Sirius's hand wandered down Remus' waist. Remus' body tensed and flinched and Sirius removed his hand.

Sirius moved his hand up and rested it instead on Remus' neck. Remus' body relaxed once more into Sirius and the more he did, the more Sirius tensed up. The only reason he had for his actions was the he was afraid to hurt Remus. Remus was so fragile, he could hardly stand it sometimes.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered as he took notice of Sirius' tense body. "Would you like me to go?"

"Don't be silly," Sirius said. He lightly reached up and stroked Remus' hair. The moment felt so delicate, Sirius feared ruining it.

They laid there, softly touching the other and occasionally stealing little kisses until they fell asleep both warm with love.

Perhaps Remus would be able to adjust.


	3. Word: Collapsed

**[Word: Collapsed**

**Rating: NC17**

**Pairing: Remus/Sirius**

**P.O.V.: Third Person**

* * *

Remus Lupin groaned loudly.

It was the morning after a transformation. He was pretty sure it was a Monday but he was also sure he didn't care. Luckily, for once, as far as he could feel, he had no new self inflicted cuts that he would have to heal. Despite this, his whole body ached and his bones felt fragile and bruised. He opened his eyes slowly.

He was in the Shrieking Shack, as expected. Occasionally, he'd wake up in the Forbidden Forest and on one occasion actually awoke nearly naked and covered in dirt at the edge of the Black Lake. Luckily on that instance, it was still very early and only freakish students would have been up then; he was sure he hadn't been seen. He mostly, however, stayed in the shack for transformations.

He tried to yawn but even his lungs hurt; he groaned again. This time, however, his groan caused a disturbance. Remus became acutely aware that someone or something else was in the room. Sometimes one or all of the Marauders would stay with him after he transformed back into human form but if it was Monday as he suspected, none of them should be there. He slowly turned his head and saw Sirius carefully sitting up, looking straight at him.

"Padfoot," Remus' voice was rough. He wanted to tell Sirius that he needed to be in class instead of with him but found he could not.

Sirius crawled over onto the sad, stained mattress that Remus was laying on and smiled softly at him.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked. It was, after all, December, and only a week away from the holidays.

It was then that Remus remembered he was naked and very, very cold. He nodded.

Sirius took off his thick winter cloak and smoothly covered Remus' body in it.

"Thanks," Remus whispered.

"Here, I have something for you," Sirius grinned. He got up and walked over to the other side of the room, where in the shadows, he had put his school bag; he carried it over smiling.

"Books, Padfoot?" Remus whispered again, his throat was slowly feeling better. He suspected his throat pain was because of the cold, and not his transformation.

"Nope," Sirius replied as he sat back down next to Remus. "I left with James and Peter this morning, after you fell asleep, but instead of going back to the dormitory, I snuck off to the kitchen."

As he spoke, he pulled out a handkerchief, two bottles of butterbeer and a large slab of chocolate with a butter knife.

Through his feelings of weakness, Remus smiled and carefully sat up.

"So you slept on the floor?" Remus asked; his voice still sounded weak but was improving. Sirius nodded.

"You could have slept with me," Remus said. Sirius handed him one of the butterbeers after opening it. Remus took it happily and sipped it feeling instant warmth from it.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius replied and took the butter knife and began cutting into the chocolate which he had set upon the handkerchief. His arms flexed slightly as he pushed the knife through the hard, nearly frozen chocolate. Remus noticed this and felt strangely attracted.

Sirius handed Remus the first piece. After a few moments of struggle, Remus managed to bite a chunk off. He held it in his mouth and allowed it to melt on his tongue. He smiled at Sirius.

"Thank you," Remus said softly. Sirius grinned.

"Shouldn't you be in class though?" Remus asked; the question was basically rhetorical because the answer was obvious. He took another sip of butterbeer as he waited for Sirius' reply.

Sirius shrugged as he managed to cut a piece of chocolate for himself.

"And miss being with you?" Sirius replied before biting into his chocolate. Beneath his already pink cheeks from the cold, Remus blushed.

Half an hour later, the two of them sat shoulder to shoulder, full of chocolate and warmed by butterbeer. Remus had wrapped himself very tightly in Sirius' cloak, treating it rather like a blanket than anything else.

Remus felt better by a hundredfold; he thanked Sirius many times over. And randomly, Remus hoped that James and Peter would not come looking for them at lunch.

His wish was only half met when James came crawling into the room; Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Sirius, mate, I think McGonagall wants to turn you into a tea cozy," James said after Sirius had shrugged when James made verbal note of Sirius' absence from class.

"We had an O.W.L. review today, you know," James said.

"You sound like Moony," Sirius said playfully.

"Hey!" Remus nudged Sirius' side; Sirius grinned.

Remus stayed quiet for the remainder of James' visit but he noticed that every time he saw Sirius laugh or smile, he wanted to kiss him. These feelings weren't entirely new, they had occurred before, but rarely. He wondered if it was a werewolf thing because it seemed these feelings only bubbled inside him whenever the full moon was about to show or after. Then he wondered if he was just making excuses and that perhaps he was actually just simply gay. He wondered then about Sirius' sexuality. He was quite sure Sirius only liked girls but Sirius' willingness to try new things never surprised any of the Marauders. Remus felt slightly hopeful. Still, he wasn't sure if he should act on his desires.

"So are you coming back to class or not?" James asked. "Double Potions, I know you're tempted!" James added sarcastically.

"I'm sure Slughorn won't miss me," Sirius said. James shrugged and stood up.

"See you two at dinner then?" James asked before exiting the room. Sirius nodded and James finally left.

Sirius turned on his side and faced Remus, resting his head against the wall for support. He looked tired, Remus noticed. His eyes seemed to be slightly watery and had a pink tinge to them.

"You should nap," Remus said encouragingly.

"Nah," Sirius smiled and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Why not?" Remus asked. He was about to go into detail on how Sirius was in the perfect opportunity to nap all he wanted but decided against it.

"Because," Sirius didn't finish the sentence. Remus turned slowly onto his side to better face Sirius. This was a difficult process as the coat was tightly wrapped around him.

"Because why?" Remus asked as he too rested his head carefully against the wall. He wished there were still pillows in this room, but he always managed to tear them up at one point or another and so they stopped restocking the room with them.

Sirius didn't answer, instead they laid staring at each other. Eventually, Remus cracked a smile and Sirius couldn't help but smile back.

"See? This is more fun than sleeping," Sirius said.

"Padfoot…" Remus playfully pushed Sirius' shoulder, again blushing.

"But in all honesty," Sirius said suddenly sounding very serious. "I…"

Sirius paused. He placed a hand on Remus' waist; he rubbed his thumb in small circles before finishing his sentence without using words.

Sirius leaned forward and took Remus' lips with his own. Remus, shocked, went very rigid for several moments and did not kiss back.

"Moony?" Sirius pulled back. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"No, I'm sorry," Remus said quickly. "You surprised me is all. Kiss me again."

Sirius smiled and before he could kiss Remus again, Remus gave into earlier temptations and kissed Sirius mid-smile.

Remus had never kissed anyone before so this was all very new. After several minutes of soft, light kisses, Sirius pushed his tongue onto Remus' lower lip and slowly, Remus opened his mouth to it and lightly touched Sirius' tongue with his own.

Remus' right arm came out from under the cloak and subconsciously put his fingers into Sirius' hair. Sirius, in turn, moved his hand up and placed it softly on Remus' neck.

Before long, Remus was sitting forward with his back against the wall and Sirius straddling his lap. Sirius seemed apprehensive to do anything more than kiss Remus. Remus knew why: Sirius thought he was fragile. It was nothing he kept hidden. Rather, Sirius voiced it quite often around these times of the month. Remus thought it was sweet, in a way, but at the moment he wanted to completely ravage Sirius.

Feeling randomly very bold, Remus grabbed at the buttoning of Sirius' pants. Sirius jumped and pulled away from kissing Remus. He grinned when he realized what Remus was up to.

"_**Moony**_," Sirius said in a shocked voice before grinding his hips into Remus'. They both let out soft moans. Something about Sirius' bony hips grinding into Remus' severely turned Remus on: he could feel himself getting very, very hard.

Remus unbuttoned Sirius' pants with his forefinger. Sirius began to carefully remove the cloak from Remus' body. Once both of Remus' arms were free along with his entire chest, Sirius felt compelled to, at the sight of Remus's milky white, but scarred body, kiss his neck and so he did.

Remus held back a giggle as Sirius' kisses tickled his neck. The tickling sensation quickly went away and became more arousing than anything. He closed his eyes and pulled Sirius' pants down as far as he could, which wasn't very far to be honest, revealing his boxers.

The kissing stopped and Remus opened his eyes and looked down to see Sirius move lower. Remus gasped as Sirius took one of his nipples into his mouth as he softly thumbed at his other nipple. Remus swallowed _hard_ and fought back a moan. As Sirius did this, he grabbed at the cloak Remus was wrapped in and pulled it apart further, revealing Remus' entire lower body. His hands wandered back up to grab Remus' shoulders but not before one of his hands accidentally bumped into Remus' hardened cock.

Sirius stopped entirely and looked Remus in the eyes. He stood momentarily to take off both his pants and his boxers. This revealed Sirius' cock, also entirely erect. He sat back down, straddling Remus. He made sure to get his cock as close to Remus' as he could. Sirius kissed Remus again, and in doing so, he also bucked into Remus. They both moaned loudly as their cocks bumped and rubbed into each other.

Remus pulled away from the kiss and decided to try his hand at kissing Sirius' neck. The kissing started out smoothly but he was suddenly overcome with the deep desire to bite Sirius' shoulder and so he did. He was careful not to bite too hard and as he did so, Sirius rocked his hips into Remus' again; moans escaped their lips once more.

Parting from Sirius' neck and shoulder, Remus kissed Sirius on the mouth again. Sirius placed his hand firmly, but very slowly around Remus' cock. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth as Sirius began to move his hand up and down Remus' shaft.

Remus knew he wouldn't last long and he felt Sirius knew this too because he wasted no time in breaking their kiss to go down on him.

Feeling Sirius' hot mouth on his cock was an experience Remus felt silly for ever avoiding in the past. Sirius sucked on his head for a moment before taking his mouth off briefly and, starting at the base of Remus' cock, he licked upwards to his head once more. Remus began to pant and moan, never having felt anything so intensely satisfying in his life.

Sirius began to suck on Remus' head while pumping Remus' shaft with one hand while the other lightly massaged his balls. Remus closed his eyes and rhythmically bucked into Sirius' hot mouth.

It wasn't long before Remus came – **hard**. He bucked upwards very strongly before releasing his seed into Sirius' mouth. Sirius sucked on his head strongly as he swallowed it all. He pumped Remus' shaft a few more times as Remus continued to lightly buck. When Remus stopped, Sirius did as well. He sat upwards and smiled at Remus sheepishly. Remus wanted to smile back but was too blown away by what he had just felt.

After a few moments of Sirius entangling his fingers into Remus' hair, he kissed him on the mouth once more. Remus could taste himself in Sirius' mouth; he found this arousing.

Knowing that it only felt right to return the favor, Remus tried to flip their positions around. At first, Sirius had no idea what Remus was doing so he didn't budge. When he realized, however, he let out a soft, "Oh," and climbed off Remus and sat against the wall. Remus smiled weakly and straddled Sirius just as Sirius had just straddled him. He was nervous and wasn't sure if he'd be able to go down on Sirius satisfactorily. Remus could very much feel Sirius' hard cock against his stomach.

With mild hesitation, he kissed Sirius softly on the lips before scooting back a little and moving his head down to Sirius' cock.

"Moony, you don't have to…" Sirius whispered.

"No, I want to," Remus said as he placed his hand around Sirius' shaft.

Remus stared at Sirius' cock and thought back on what Sirius had done to him and so did what Sirius did: he placed his mouth around Sirius' head. Sirius immediately leaned his head against the wall behind him and moaned as he closed his eyes.

Remus took this as encouragement and he began to pump Sirius' shaft. At first, he pumped very slowly but he quickened after he let his mouth of his head and rubbed some of the saliva on it downward onto the shaft. Sirius bucked and moaned.

Experimentally, Remus hummed onto Sirius' head. To this, Sirius bucked very hardly into Remus' mouth, hitting the very back of his throat.

When this happened, Remus realized the lack of a gag reflex within his throat. So feeling experimental again, he took Sirius' cock deeply into his throat. Sirius moaned so loud he clasped a hand over his own mouth.

Remus stilled, Sirius' cock deep within his throat still. He wanted to communicate with Sirius somehow without having to take his cock out of his mouth, so he could tell Sirius to continuously buck into his mouth. As an attempt, Remus dug his nails into Sirius' hips. Sirius let out a low growl.

"Moony…what…. _**Oh**_." Sirius got the message and began to buck into Remus' mouth. Within a few moments, Remus let up and rolled onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked when he realized his cock was no longer deeply within Remus' mouth.

"I don't know how to say this," Remus said slowly, thinking.

"Do you want me to…" Sirius trailed off.

"Yes," Remus trusted Sirius knew what was going on, that he had somehow caught one of his brainwaves.

Sirius got up on his knees and straddled the top of Remus' chest before gradually placing his cock back into Remus' mouth. He put his hands flat against the mattress to support his weight as he began to rhythmically pound his cock into Remus' mouth, throat, and then his mouth again… throat again, his mouth….

Sirius closed his eyes and moaned continuously as he did this. Remus let out moans as well, every few moments, finding the act and Sirius' moans arousing. The vibrations in his throat when he did this only made Sirius moan louder.

Sirius came. His semen shot out of his cock just as he had pumped into Remus' throat. He stilled for a few moments as his seed spilled into Remus' throat. After he was sure he was done, he bucked a few times more before pulling out. He collapsed onto his back, shoulder-to-shoulder with Remus.

They laid, breathing hard, next to each other. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand with his own as their breathing slowed down to their normal paces.

"How are you?" Sirius asked randomly, not knowing what else to say.

Instead of answering Sirius verbally, Remus turned over and kissed Sirius once more on the lips.

He could get used to this.


	4. What would you do if I kissed you

**[Quote: "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"**

**Rating: NC17  
**

**Pairing: Remus/Severus**

**P.O.V.: 3rd Person**

**A/N: SLIGHT HALF-BLOOD PRINCE REFERENCE/SPOILER!**

**ALSO, A BIG DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER AS WELL!**

**So….er…..You've been fairly warned, I think, if you haven't read either. Although you must truly be an alien to have not read either by now….. Freak. :) But if you're in some bizarre country where the release date for you is like in 2034, then I forgive you. In ANY case, if you haven't read those two books, skip.this.chapter. Last warning. The End.**

**And I'm not sure if the Marauders ever found the Room of Requirement but I'm going to, like every HP fanfiction writer does, pretend as though they did.**

**AGAIN – DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS AHEAD.**

* * *

Severus Snape stared blankly at Professor Slughorn as the large man explained antidotes and the theorems with it.

Scathingly bored and not willing to oblige to the theorem, Snape scribbled, "_Just shove a bezoar down their throats_," into his old, tattered potions book.

He heard sniggering so Snape turned his head to see who it was who was laughing, and quite possibly _what_ the laughter was about.

It was Black (Snape rolled his eyes) and he appeared to be shaking with laughter at a piece of parchment on his desk before him. Snape turned his attention back to Slughorn.

"And so," Slughorn said jovially about twenty minutes later, "since we are just nearly out of time, I wish for you all to choose a partner and for each pairing, I will give one poison. It is your jobs to identify the poison and brew its antidote over the weekend!"

Immediately, James Potter yelled out, "Hey, Lily!"

"Now, now, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said with a grin on his face. "I thought we'd mix everyone up, each pair must consist of one Gryffindor and one Slytherin."

Snape actually almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Pairing Gryffindors and Slytherins up for a project concerning poison….it was laughable! But before he could even smile, he got distracted when he realized he had a chance to get Lily as a partner. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him yet, however, for calling her a mudblood the year before. He had suffered almost ten months without her companionship. A huge part of him knew she would never forgive him, but he had to try. He just _had_ to.

Standing up, Snape did his best to hide his nervousness and eagerness. He approached Lily; she looked at him sourly.

"Would you…" but he never finished his sentence.

"No, I would not, Severus Snape." Lily said firmly. Through her bitterness, Snape thought he saw a glimmer of sorrow within her large, beautiful green eyes.

"Lily…" Snape was interrupted by Slughorn.

"Mr. Snape! Miss Evans! I don't think it'd be fair to have the two most brilliant minds in this class pair up, do you?" Slughorn smiled. Snape wanted to punch him.

"No, Mr. Lupin, how about you pair up with Mr. Snape? Yes, I think that'd work quite well," and with that, Slughorn bounded off. Remus Lupin took a few unsure steps towards Snape. Snape held himself from rolling his eyes and watched as Lily was paired up with some large, gnarly haired Slytherin girl whose name escaped Snape's mind entirely. At least she wasn't paired up with some boy. Regardless, Snape was sure Lily would not escape countless mudblood callings over the weekend.

"Everyone line up with your partners!" Slughorn didn't have to yell. Nobody was even remotely thrilled with their pairings and so found no need to talk.

Slowly, everybody lined up and Slughorn began handing vials of poison out; one vial per pairing. Snape was handed a dark gray poison that was warm to the touch. He already knew what it was.

"We can meet in the library later, if you'd like," Lupin suggested quietly. Snape sighed. Lupin was, at least, the most well behaved out of he, Potter, Black and Pettigrew. There was that whole frightening werewolf factor about him though. Snape tried to remember what phase the moon was last he looked at it. After a fair bit of thought, he was relieved to remember the moon was a little past its waning crescent phase.

Snape suddenly remembered Lupin had spoken and what he had said so as a reply, Snape nodded and said, "After dinner."

The bell rang, releasing them to lunch.

After double Defense Against the Dark Arts hours later, Snape found himself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for dinner. He poked at some pork chops even though he didn't really feel like eating. He took one bite of his food before deciding not to eat at all. It had been like this for months now. He was drastically underweight these days but he didn't care at all and nobody seemed to notice anyway.

He watched as James Potter entered the hall and was greeted by Lily giving him a hug. Snape suddenly felt as though he'd vomit, so he grabbed his things, stood up quickly and walked away; he wasn't sure if he was heading toward the bathroom or to the library to wait for Lupin.

When it came to the point where he had absolutely had to choose, he realized the sick feeling had passed and so turned in the direction of the library and arrived shortly thereafter.

He had barely taken ten steps into the Library when Lupin caught up with him, breathless.

"Stalking me, Lupin?" Snape spoke smoothly.

"I thought you looked upset…" Lupin began. "When you left…so I followed you. Are you alright?" Lupin seemed genuinely concerned.

"It's none of your concern," Snape said quietly; he didn't sound as mean as he wanted to.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry," Lupin said coyly.

They arrived to the back of the Library where there were several armchairs and a table centered between them. Snape set his bag down on the table and pulled out his potions book and the vial of poison.

"Did you understand _any _of that stuff in class today?" Lupin asked, it was obvious he hadn't.

"No need," Snape said confidently. "We got the easiest poison possible."

"Really?" Lupin asked. Snape fought back rolling his eyes once more.

"It's just a standard Hemlock poison," Snape explained. "Its antidote is sort of difficult, but nothing we can't complete tonight."

Lupin nodded vacantly. Lupin was by no means a poor Potions student; he did quite well, but he was pretty sure nobody understood the theorems that day. He was quite sure even _Snape_ didn't understand it so it was a good thing they lucked out with the Hemlock poison.

"I don't want to work in here," Lupin said absent-mindedly. It was true, the library was cramped and was slowly being filled up with other pairs from potions class. It became apparent that Slughorn had also made the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mingle, but that was hardly an issue. It wasn't an issue at all, actually. The only house that was problematic was Slytherin.

"And just _where_ else _could_ we work, Lupin?" Snape said hotly.

"The Come and Go Room," Lupin replied easily.

"The what?" Snape asked, entirely befuddled.

"Here, I'll show you."

They slowly made their way up to the seventh floor. Snape thought Lupin was possibly playing a prank and a very bad one at that. They arrived at a blank wall where Lupin began to pace.

"_What_, may I ask, are you…" Snape stopped speaking when a door took form in front of them.

"The Come and Go Room or also, the Room of Requirement," Lupin stated simply.

"I…" Snape was at a loss for words.

"It only appears when you're in most need of it, and," Lupin opened the door and waved for Snape to walk within.

Inside, the walls were lined with shelves absolutely _full_ of potions ingredients. In the center of the room was a table with two cauldrons atop it. Next to the cauldrons, were gloves, vials, and stirring spoons. Towards the back of the room was a large green couch. Severus fought his jaw from dropping.

"It comes equipped with whatever you need most at the time." Lupin said brightly.

Snape wandered further inside and followed the walls, looking at all the potions ingredients.

"This is," Snape said, smiling, _actually smiling_, at Lupin, "most excellent."

Lupin stood as he watched Snape, behaving like a kid in a toy shop, grabbing at everything they'd need for the antidote. He placed them all on the table looking quite pleased. Lupin walked forward and stood across the table from Snape.

Feeling suddenly very warm, Lupin took of his cloak and threw it on the floor. Snape thought for a moment, considering carefully how thin he looked without his robes on, finally deciding he didn't care if Lupin showed concern. He took off his robes, revealing his thin frame that hardly had enough shape to it to hold up his fading black slacks and his slightly too large white collared shirt.

Lupin's eyes widened immediately and Snape knew he noticed but was pleased when Lupin didn't say anything.

A half hour later, they had the first third of the potion complete. They had to, at that point, wait fifty minutes before adding or doing anything else to the potion.

"Is there a timer in here?" Snape asked.

"I see one up there on the shelf." Lupin pointed. Snape turned and looked before also spotting it. He walked over and grabbed it. He set the timer to forty-five minutes and then looked around almost hopelessly.

"We can sit," Lupin pointed to the couch in the back. Without paying attention to Snape's facial reply, he went and sat down on it himself. Snape shrugged and followed suit.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Do you love Lily?" Lupin suddenly asked. The question almost physically startled Snape.

"I…don't think that concerns you." Snape spoke slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Do _you_ love her?" Snape asked and he didn't know why. It did seem, at times, that he and Lily hung out too much. Maybe Snape was just being paranoid, however.

"Oh, as a friend, of course," Lupin replied nodding. "But other than that, no," Lupin seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

Lupin stared at Snape for a long time before sighing.

"I'm gay, Severus."

Snape was, again, almost physically startled by these words. Firstly because of his confession and secondly because he called him by his first name.

"A werewolf _and_ a queer. How _endearing_," Snape said coldly. Lupin looked deeply hurt; his amber eyes showed his emotions very clearly. Snape regretted what he had said.

"I," Snape paused. "I'm sorry. That was unkind."

It took several moments before Lupin seemed to have accepted his apology.

Lupin readjusted how he sat. He went from merely sitting forward to bending one of his legs and resting his other atop it, allowing it to dangle over the couch cushion as it had been previously. He did this to better face Snape. It was around then that Snape realized they were sitting rather closely.

"You're thin, Severus," Lupin's voice was just merely above a whisper and was laced in concern.

"When," Snape snarled, "Did I say you could call me by my first name?" He mostly wanted the subject to change and he would rather they sit in anger at one another than have Lupin harp him about his weight.

"Sorry," Lupin said; Snape sighed.

"No, it's fine," Snape said, not knowing why. He rested his head against the top of the back cushion of the couch, closing his eyes.

"I just haven't felt like eating," Snape said, barely moving his lips.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"I just _haven't_." Snape said sharply. He hoped the tone of his voice got through to Lupin as to _drop the subject_.

"Severus," Lupin said softly. Snape opened his eyes and turned his head in Lupin's direction.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Snape stared.

"A bit bold, don't you think?" Snape replied after a moment.

"It's just," Lupin blushed, "seeing you sit like that, your neck exposed and your Adam's apple protruding…."

Snape stared.

Snape absent-mindedly covered his neck with one of his hands. Lupin laughed. Once Snape realized what he had done, he laughed as well, surprising himself.

Lupin grabbed the wrist of the hand covering Snape's neck. Snape stopped laughing and his smile fell.

"Do unhand me."

"Do you love Lily?" Remus asked again.

"I do," Snape gave in and even felt his eyes begin to ever so slightly water.

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Why would she have me?" Snape sneered, disgusted. "I mean _look at me._"

"You're beautiful, Severus," Lupin said softly, honestly.

There was a pause between them. Why did Snape not feel entirely disturbed by this current situation? Why didn't he freak out when Lupin told him he was gay?

"I called her a mudblood." Snape said suddenly, tears welling in his eyes again. He would do anything to take back that day.

"I'm sure you'll remember," Snape whispered.

Lupin nodded slowly, taking his hand away from Snape's wrist and moving it to caress Snape's hair and then he softly stroked Snape's cheek.

"I wouldn't kill you," Snape murmured and readjusted himself to mirror the way Lupin was sitting; their knees knocked into each other. He allowed his dark eyes to meet Lupin's amber.

"What?" Lupin asked, confused.

"If you kissed me," Snape answered.

Lupin smiled weakly and Snape took notice of a faintly pink, thin scar stretching from Lupin's left eyebrow down to the side of his chin. He knew what it was immediately and felt some form of pity for the boy.

They stared at one another for a while and Snape wondered if Lupin was going to kiss him or not. He didn't care either way even though some physical contact sounded great at the moment even if it was from another boy.

Gradually, Lupin's shaking hand reached out and grabbed Snape's tie and tugged Snape forward. Their lips met softly and briefly. Lupin was just about to pull away, unsure if Snape would allow more than one kiss, when Snape grabbed Lupin's tie and pulled him back in for another kiss.

In all honesty, Snape had only once kissed another person – Lily, and even that kiss was very brief so he wasn't entirely keen on what he was doing.

Their kiss deepened and soon their tongues were incorporated. Before Snape realized what he was doing, he was pulling Lupin, slowly and carefully, onto his body as he laid backwards onto the couch.

Lupin timidly put his weight onto Snape's frail body. Their mouths continued to kiss when Snape suddenly, very softly, bucked his hips into Lupin's. They both fought back moans.

Lupin pulled from the kiss and very randomly kissed Snape's large hooked nose before going down to the dark haired boy's neck.

As Lupin did this, he lifted his chest slightly so he could unbutton Snape's shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, he stopped kissing Snape's neck and sat up on his knees to take off his own shirt. He looked down to see Snape's bony, heaving torso peeking through the shirt not yet entirely pulled open. Lupin took the liberty in pulling the shirt entirely open and found he felt sad, looking at how thin Snape was, but he also strangely found Snape to be extremely beautiful this way; fragile like him. He bent down and took one of Severus' nipples in his mouth and sucked; Snape inhaled sharply and bucked again.

Snape wasn't sure where the line would be drawn. Should there even be one? He just wasn't sure. All he was sure of was his cock was becoming increasingly harder by the second.

"Severus, you can touch me, you know," Lupin said suddenly. He was right, Snape realized, and he felt foolish for it, the entire time he had been laying still as he allowed Lupin to ravish him.

"Sorry, I," Snape actually blushed, "I sort of forgot."

Lupin smiled. "It's alright."

Lupin was sitting upright again but this time instead of just continuing to kiss Snape, he nervously reached for the buckle of Snape's belt. Lupin's eyes met Snape's, asking. Snape thought for a moment again on where the line was but decided it wasn't here. He nodded at Remus and his breathing became increasingly heavier by the moment.

Lupin unbuckled Snape's belt and proceeded to unbutton his pants as well. Before pulling Snape's pants down, however, he took delicate notice to Snape's bony hip bones. They protruded so much Lupin wondered exactly how often Snape ate. He thumbed each of the hip bones vacantly for a few moments, thinking.

As he did this, Snape let out an unexpected moan. The moan startled both Snape and Lupin. After the shock died away, Lupin grinned and pushed his thumbs into Snape's hipbones roughly. Snape moaned again. Amused, Lupin did this a few more times before finally pulling both Snape's pants and undergarments off revealing Snape's erect cock.

Snape looked at Lupin shyly, and he suddenly felt way too exposed.

Almost as though reading his mind, Lupin spoke, "It's alright, Severus."

Even though these words in truth didn't hold a lot of meaning, they really just felt like generic soothing words, Snape relaxed and gave Lupin a look that beckoned him to continue.

Lupin smiled quickly at Snape before bending down and taking Snape into his mouth. Snape moaned louder than he ever had in his entire life. His fingers dug into the cushions of the couch.

Lupin put as much of Snape as he could into his mouth before taking his mouth off completely. Snape squeaked at the loss of moisture and heat. Lupin smiled kindly before taking one of his hands and pumping Snape's shaft, using his saliva as a lubricant to pump quickly. Snape moaned and arched his back causing his hip bones to protrude even more.

A random idea struck Lupin. He released his grip on Snape's cock and put his mouth back on it. He began to bob his head as he sucked Snape's cock but with his hands, he dug his thumbs into Snape's hipbones again.

Snape moaned louder still and bucked three times before coming into Lupin's mouth. Lupin swallowed all of Snape's seed before releasing both his mouth's grip on his cock and his hands from Snape's, now probably bruised, hips.

After a few moments of staring at Snape's body once more, he crawled back up and planted a kiss on Snape's mouth.

Putting his mouth to Snape's ear, Lupin whispered, "May I fuck you, Severus?"

Snape froze momentarily at the thought. Where was that line? Was it _ever_ going to show up?

Placing his hands lightly on Lupin's sides, Snape closed his eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked.

Snape took a moment to think this over, he really did. He tried to possibly force the boundary line to appear but it just faded away almost the moment it appeared.

"Yes," Snape whispered.

Lupin stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed his wand.

Before laying back down on top of Snape, Lupin took off his pants and boxers knowing full well Snape was staring at his cock.

Lupin stood on his knees, between the space of Snape's legs. Lupin muttered a spell and instantly, his cock was covered in lubricant. He placed his wand carefully between his teeth for a few moments while he angled Snape's lower half to rest atop Lupin's inclining thighs. He pointed the wand at Snape's opening and muttered the same spell. Snape instantly felt awkwardly moist down there.

Looking around momentarily, Lupin seemed to spot something. He pointed his wand and said, "_Accio pebble!_" and caught the pebble he summoned in his hand. Lupin then transfigured the pebble into a thick throw pillow. He placed the pillow where his knees held Snape's lower body up.

Snape just watched Lupin in mild awe. He had underestimated the werewolf in his abilities.

"Um…" Lupin mumbled, looking around, appearing unsure.

"Okay," Lupin's voice shook. "I'm going to… _prepare_ you."

Snape just stared as Lupin inserted a finger into his ass.

Snape made a strange, struggled noise through his nose.

"Sorry, it gets better," Lupin explained softly. He pulled his finger out and put it back in, over and over before inserting and second and then third finger into Snape's ass. Snape closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as Lupin scissored his fingers within him. After a while, the pain subsided and it didn't seem so bad. Still, he wondered if he should change his mind on the entire idea. But the boundary line hadn't seemed to surface yet. Snape was too curious and too bizarrely aroused for the line to even dare make an entrance.

"Okay," Lupin pulled his fingers out. He looked at Snape again for permission; Snape nodded.

Lupin placed the head of his cock to Snape's entrance and in one fluid movement, he shoved his head inside. Snape yelped and his entire body gave a jolt.

Placing one hand on either side of Snape to support himself, Lupin began to very slowly push his length inside of Snape. Snape made another struggled noise through his nose as he clutched the couch cushions more than ever at this point.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lupin suddenly asked, seeing how pained Snape seemed.

"No," Snape growled through his gritted teeth

Once his cock was entirely within Snape, he bucked once more and Snape screamed.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, and over time, Snape's snarls turned into pants and moans….his hands went from clutching the couch to digging his nails into Lupin's back.

Lupin's pace quickened considerably and Snape yelped very loudly in ecstasy when Lupin realized he hit Snape's prostate. So he hit there again and Snape cried out even louder. Snape's noises where turning Lupin on more than he thought possible…. And then there was the fact that his cock was currently deeply embezzled in Snape's ass. He pumped harder and faster in and out of Snape, being sure to hit Snape's spot every time.

They were both covered in a light coat of sweat by the time Lupin came into Snape. He pulled out and collapsed onto Snape. They panted in rhythm as they both relaxed.

Lupin had just began to lightly kiss at the underside of Snape's chin when the buzzer went off. Lupin waited for Snape to shove him off but instead, Snape grabbed Lupin's wand, which had fallen to the floor and he turned the buzzer off. He made no attempt to shove Lupin off to finish the potion.

"Severus?" Lupin said.

"Fuck it," Snape replied, "we can make the antidote tomorrow."

Lupin grinned and kissed Snape's neck once more.


End file.
